united_antarcticans_of_awesomefandomcom-20200213-history
Universe Fucktard Beta-Three-Seven
An universe countered through an anomaly by the two prophets, Fëanor Cunter and PandaLord Odin Oldman , and their trusty travelling companions, Lord Smiffington and Wagon Warrior , after recovering Wagon Warrior's legendary wheel of bumpiness from his homeworld. Whilst here they counted the fascist NED party led by Adolf Gilles(Parallel version of James Gilles) and Feanor Ford, the parallel version of Fëanor Castro who was one of the nicest people you could be except for the fact he was a creationist ned. They also came upon the parallel version of the PandaLord, an Asian man sitting upon his "Shitty Wall" complaining of Goddamn Asians. Differences Between Worlds the main difference Between this world and our own is Neds originate from every continent in this world apart from South america where they are killed at birth and Eastern asia where they are just somehow never born. In this world the Neds are in control and have a strong presence in almost every continent: Europe and UK: Complete Ned dominion over whole continent with waging wars all over Russia and a 100% population in the UK. Africa: Neds Owning 95% of the land mass with only 5% belonging to the tribal people who all banded together to fend off the Neds. There are also alot of Ned fights with Lions and Monkeys. America; Had Ned outbreak then Zombie outbreak, Population weak Average IQ between survives is about 6 making ti worthless to even the Neds. Atlantis; Nobody knows, Neds fear water. South America; Zulu tribal land Neds are killed at birth and thus don't exist. Australia: owned by Kangaroos who often fight Neds who live in colony's. Antarctica: Penguin/Ned war has beenr aging for Year best left alone Asia; Split into east and west . west; is owned by the Neds. East; Defended by the Shitty wall of Asia by Pithillian to stop Neds from entering World Leaders The world is split into two factions of wich have a few leaders each. The Neds: The Neds are lead by General Feanor Ford and Adolf Gilles. Two neds who Started the World Domination of Neds. The Neds also have High generals such as The Harvel, Sadlbaggapus, Devonian and a few other who also suck. Resistance/Rebals/Not Neds There are many Tribes from Africa and South america who fight the Neds but their leaders are unknown. The Kangaroos are lead by a Dingo named James and the Penguin leader is unknown but we know he wear a snazzy hat. The main fighters of the Neds are the East Asians as no Neds are naturally born there.They are lead by the rianimated corpse of Ghengis Khan and a strange man named Pithillian the Pandaking. Kim-Jong Willy was also a leader but was killed by Faenor Ford. War on the Shitty Wall After Taking The middle east they moved forward further into the eastern world only to find a giant wall spanning the continent. The wall was built because 20 years prior to the war a group of Neds attempted to steal a baby and turn him into the first Asian Ned. They where however stopped and executed Another attempt was made and this one worked, Prompting the wall to be built as fast as possible. The builders got word that some neds had managed to steal a baby and name it Dale a stupid name for a baby. When Feanor Ford and Adolf Gilles first lead their armys eat They where greated by a rather Rude man trying to fish off the side of the wall. He informed them that they wheer all faggots and that they can not enter. After a few weeks of bombardment the Asian Leaders allowed the Audiance of Ford whoa ccepted and entered the wall. Negotiations went on about the Neds staying out but Ford was ruthless, Kim-Jong willy Inraged by Fords stupidity told him to "fuck off." Ford then draw his trusty broken bottle that he named Garry and stabbed Willy, killing him instantly. Ford managed to escape unharmed but doing so Left his idiotic companion Devonian behind. Devonian was then let free into the Ned camps because he was an irritating little fucker. Before doing so they injected him with aids so that other Neds might contract the Virus. This Idea was given to them by the U.A.A The U.A.A. The U.A.A Appeared in this world by accident but in doing so Game the Asians hope of a world with less Neds. The U.A.A consided of Pandalord Odin, Feanor Casto ( who was unhappy with his parallel self), Wagon Warrior and Lord Smiffington. The U.A.A agreed to help them in their hour of need but could not stay long. They all stayed for at-least a month helping to reduce the population of their enemy and giving them Asians new technology to help the Asians fight the Neds after they went home. One week before the U.A.A returned home the Neds had breached the wall with Adolf Gilles leading the Charge The breach was eventually collapsed disallowing any new Neds and all Neds who where already in where captured. Gilles among them. Adolf Gilles was Executed by Feanor Castro and Pandalord Odin for the sheer fun of it. The war reached its greatest level of intensity, Bombs flying through the air Partys of the wall falling over o 2 billion Neds attacking at the wall. The U.A.A had not much longer before they had to leave They helped to bomb the Ned population or just teleported large masses of them to the moon. The U.A.A four members stood at the top of the highest tower ont he wall and looked down at all the Carnage and decided they could stay no more. They looked toward the south and seen Thousands of air bombers flying in. At closer inspection they seen theyw heeere all piloted by Kangaroos. They decided to leave there and then. Odin stole his parallel counterparts Hat and stabbed a ned with his fishing pole before leaving. He gigles about it for a few days after Epilogue Fuck all is known about this world after the U.A.A left because they don't care